In a convergence system in which an information handling system and a television system are combined to provide an enhanced program viewing environment, an electronic program guide (EPG) is often used to determine scheduled programming information such that a user may tailor his or her viewing habits in accordance with the scheduled programming.
For example, the user may use the electronic program guide to determine when his or her favorite program may be scheduled such that he or she could be home to watch the program at the scheduled broadcast time. If a user was unable to be home at the scheduled time, the user could program a videocassette recorder (VCR) to record the television program while the user was away from home so that the program could be viewed at a later time.
However, one disadvantage of such a system is that the user must determine what types of programs he or she would like to watch, monitor the electronic program guide for when those types of programs are scheduled, determine whether the program should be recorded, and then manually program the VCR to record the desired program. Further, it is the user's responsibility to index the program and archive the program in a custom library of programs. It would therefore be highly advantageous to provide a system that automatically performs the above mentioned functions.